Bézoard: drabbles potteriens
by Symmachie
Summary: Drabbles écrits pour la communauté live journal HP 100 mots sous le pseudonyme d'Entolomalividum. Aux yeux de leurs élèves et collègues, de nombreux étages et des kilomètres de couloirs séparent les cachots de la tour d'astronomie...Beaucoup de Severus Snape/ Aurora Sinistra. Sans doute d'autres personnages à venir. Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR bien entendu.
1. Défis clair de lune et sur son 31

**Défi : Clair de lune.  
**

« La mort lui va bien. »

Tel est le constat d'Aurora caressant la main, osant même embrasser doucement les lèvres de givre du corps thanatopracté de Severus Snape. Elle chasse l'image terrible qui s'impose à elle: la peau blanchâtre tâchée de cramoisi, les robes noires souillées, et pense à la beauté et à la force des couleurs à la lumière de la lampe à pétrole.

Lorsqu'elle regrette d'avoir vu le corps ainsi, elle se raccroche au rayon de lune dispensé par l'unique fenêtre non-obstruée de la cabane.

Il la ramène à d'autres nuits.

* * *

**Défi: Médaille**

Le corps avait été déplacé dans un laboratoire aseptisé des cachots.

-Le ministère paye grassement mes services, pourvu que d'un cadavre je fasse un dormeur. Pour les obsèques, ça présente mieux.

Livide, Aurora se tenait aux côtés d'une jeune femme à l'attitude professionnelle et détachée.

-Ne croyez pas qu'être thanatopractrice me rend inhumaine. Il a été mon professeur de potion, et je lui doit beaucoup.

Elle prit des mains d'Aurora la grande robe noire de cérémonie que Severus n'avait que peu porté.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur Snape, je vais vous refaire une beauté.

L'artiste se recula pour contempler son œuvre, cadavre atroce caractérisant une mort violente devenu figure pleine de dignité, installée correctement dans son cercueil.

Severus Snape prêt à être décoré.

Il lui avait fallut malaxer les membres pour casser la rigidité cadavérique, laver le corps pour en ôter toute trace de sang, pratiquer divers injections et ponctions pour faire disparaître les lividités et garantir la conservation du corps, appliquer divers soins, fermer yeux et bouche pour éviter une expression inappropriée, procéder à l'habillage, au maquillage, au coiffage, et mettre en valeur les mains et la baguette placée entre elle.

-Vous avez vraiment fait du beau travail, prononçant doucement Aurora en caressant une longue main blanche.

-Le gratin présent dira sûrement qu'il est toujours pâle comme la mort, mais ne l'était-il déjà pas de son vivant ? Elle rit.

-Severus va enfin avoir l'ordre de Merlin première classe qu'il espérait…Post-mortem. Je crois qu'il aurait juste voulu la médaille pour ce qu'elle représentait. Des imbéciles vont parler de lui comme de la plus merveilleuse personne ayant jamais existé tout en l'ayant méprisé de son vivant,…seul le cynisme peut répondre à cela.


	2. Défi Madame ou Madmoiselle ?

**Défi: Madame ou Mademoiselle ?**

-Le fait est qu'il y a discrimination ! Les hommes ne sont pas désignés par leur âge ou leur statut marital ! On ne demandera jamais « Monsieur ou Monsieur ? » ! Trouver un équivalent masculin à Mademoiselle ?! Pourquoi pas « Mondamoiseau » ? C'est printanier ! J'adore ma langue maternelle mais le français manque de souplesse, les anglais ont l'assez récent compromit du « Ms » !

-Madame a parlé, sourit-il doucement.

Et d'ajouter, dans son anglais natal, lui ouvrant la porte d'un café parisien.

-Il m'est cependant impossible d'oublier que vous conservez votre robe d'étudiante pour nos jeux inavouables, Miss.


	3. Défi insomnie

**Défi: Insomnie**

Il enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure et joue avec ses douces boucles. Elle rie, et se love d'avantage dans les ténébres de ses lourdes robes hermétiques. Son rire chasse les questions existencielles charriées par la tombée du jour, et leur étreinte efface la promesse d'une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie. Ils exorcisent leurs fantômes, apaisent leurs plaies mutuellement.

Lorsque l'obscurité menace de les engloutir, elle l'attire dans sa lumière et lentement, fait choir une à une ses couches de noirceur jusqu'à atteindre la peau diaphane, presque lumineuse.

Because the night, belongs to lovers...


	4. Défi souvenirs

**Défi: Souvenirs**

-Comment est-il mort ?

Le survivant détourne les yeux du cadavre pour lui répondre d'une voix blanche. Voldemort, la baguette de sureau, Nagini. Elle sait déjà tout cela.

-Avant de mourir, il m'a demandé de le regarder.

Le jeune homme hésite. Aurora fixe les iris verts avec une sorte de tristesse résignée, et étouffe un rire amère qui ne lui ressemble pas. Elle pense qu'elle aura été celle qui compte, mais pas tant que ça.

-Ses yeux à Elle. Lily Evans, votre mère. Ce damné souvenir qui se logeait entre nous sous les draps, ces soirs là.


End file.
